


It's only physical

by Ecila



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best friends and more, First Kisses, LITERALLY, Light Touches, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, best friends with benefits, except for how it's not, first love of sorts, fluffiness to the max, haha steam, how they should have happened, i wouldn't do what they do with my best friend, it gets steamier, it's only physical, it's rated explicit for a reason guys, larry is love, larry stylinson - Freeform, really - Freeform, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila/pseuds/Ecila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only physical. Except for how it's not.</p><p>It started simple. They were curious. They just wanted to experience new things, new feelings, feel and touch. All was done in good fun and easy manner, simple touches here and there. It started as simple as those affectionate touches, light pecks, lingering fingers to more heavy stuff, hands down each other's pants, fingers stroking in every slit imaginable, to full on sweating their ecstasy out to each other's bodies.</p><p>~ AU in which Lou and Haz are best friends, who just enjoy each other's body without questioning why it feels so right. Except for how they kind of know and don't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel + Prologue + Chapter One "My first kiss went a little like this..."

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna get pretty explicit at some point.  
> Not quite in the beginning probably :D
> 
> Check out this video, it's the picture I can't seem to manage to add to this story -.-  
> https://youtu.be/c9QcJ7nKD2U

 

P R E Q U E L

 

It started simple. They were _curious._ They just wanted to experience new things, new feelings, feel and _touch._ All was done in good fun and easy manner, simple touches here and there. It started as simple as those affectionate touches, light pecks, lingering fingers to more heavy stuff, hands down each other's pants, fingers stroking in every slit imaginable, to full on sweating their ecstasy out to each other's bodies.

It hadn't felt wrong, it hadn't ever occurred to them that the world may not agree to their relationship, would not deem it _natural_ like they had always thought it was. Because for them, it was. Finishing each other's sentences, knowing what the other thought without having to look at one another, knowing when the other needed them, it had all come to them naturally, from right when they met they had had this instant connection. The feeling, so great, couldn't have been wrong, right? How could something that feels so right, be wrong? Not something that feels this amazing.

 

 

P R O L O G U E

 

Louis Tomlinson runs his hand lazily through Harry Styles' mob of curls, just leaving his fingers buried in the curls, leaning against the trunk of the tree, hiding from the afternoon sun and enjoying the fresh breeze of the beginning of summer. While a kid born at Christmas, he had always found himself enjoying summer most of all seasons, craving the sun, the long days and short nights, thriving in them.

Harry, head resting on Louis' warm lap, has his eyes shut, breathing in slowly and enjoying the feeling of Louis' fingers against his scalp; just breathing it all in.

“Haz,” Louis murmurs, voice barely above a whisper. He waits for the latter to snuggle some more into his lap before continuing. “D’you think we’ll be accepted to the same high school?”

“F’course.” the latter responds, voice soft.

“Good.” Louis replies, smile adorning his lips, “Don’t think I could stand it without you there.” He admits, chuckling lightly, assured now. But they were wrong.

 

 

 

C H A P T E R * O N E

M Y * F I R S T * K I S S * W E N T * A * L I T T L E * L I K E * T H I S

 

“So you never had a girlfriend?” Niall Horan, probably one of the most Irish guys that Louis had ever met, questions, brows furrowed in utter bewilderment.

“No.” Louis confirms easily, amusement colouring his face at Niall’s obvious confusion to the topic at hand.

“I don’t... like – _how?_ ” the Irish tries to ask, tilting his head in utter disbelief to one side, “I really don’t understand.”

Snorting, Louis, feathery hair falling into his eyes, “There’s nothing to _not_ understand. I just never had a girlfriend. It didn’t even occur to me, to be all honest.”

“But – but, the _sex_!” Niall retorts, voice rising automatically, not caring that the people around them start turning from left and right to give him a look at that outburst.

With a snicker, Louis shrugs. “I’m good.”

“But...” Niall’s at a loss at that one. He lives by the credo that the only thing beating food is sex and ever since he’s discovered that one about a year ago for himself, he’s been at that topic.

“M’serious, Niall, I’m doing just fine. And go get yourself a girlfriend, will you? I can’t stand your horny arse any longer. It’s getting sad now, mate.” He smirks at that “And now onto more important topics,” Louis utters with a grin, yawning slowly, “did you do the chemistry homework?”

Niall stares at Louis, his blonde-dyed hair a mess on his head as he squints his eyes at the latter as though he’s a new species he’s never seen before. “What. _Are._ You!”

“One of the few students that actually would do something for good grades, I guess. I’m one of the few special ones, I suppose.”

“Bet you are. You just changed the topic from getting laid to chemistry homework.” Niall pauses for dramatic effect only, “I think that says it all.”

“You just paused to make the sentence seem more dramatic. I think _that_ says it all.” Louis quips in response, snorting at the face his friend pulls at him.

 

 

_Louis tugs at Harry’s hand as they run behind the backyard, down the empty road that led to the lake Louis enjoyed spending time at the most. The lake where they had met by chance and got friends on the spot. The 12-year-old boy had been more of a fish than human from the very start, always swimming, and if he wasn’t doing that, he was always more in the air than on the ground, buzzing with too much energy to spare._

_Once arriving at the like they both drop onto the little strip of sand along the water, grinning at each other and panting lightly._

_They enjoy each other’s company, had always been naturally gravitating towards one another. This moment is no different, as their fingers link, as they’ve often had. Louis staring into the water and Harry up at the sky._

“ _Hey Haz,” Louis whispers, interrupting the peace and quiet to ask a question that’s been crossing his mind several times now. More times than not, he found himself wondering, imagining..._

“ _Mhm?”_

“ _Have you ever kissed anyone?”_

_That brings Harry’s head out of the clouds, his eyes flickering from the sky to the side of Louis’ head. Louis, who stubbornly looks ahead, a light flush covering his tanned cheeks. “What?”_

“ _I asked, if you ever kissed anyone.” Louis repeats, more heat rushing to his cheeks, biting his bottom lip he keeps his eyes ahead to prevent eye contact by any means. He doesn’t want to face Harry right now, is too embarrassed that he’s asked this question in the first place._

“ _No, I haven’t.” Harry answers, not seeming to feel the same shame as the older lad had. He tries to look at Louis’ face but can’t seem to find any answer._

“ _Would you like to?”_

_Still Louis is facing the waters rather than returning the curious stare Harry gives him now. “I... guess?”_

_Louis snaps his head to Harry at that response, light cobalt eyes unreadable as they scan Harry’s face for any possible misleadings, coming up empty handed. “Can we... should we, try?”_

_Harry crooks his head to the side blinking a couple of times and simply taking in Louis’ face, who looks a great crimson red by this point._

“ _Yeah.”_

“ _Yeah?”_

_Louis isn’t sure he’s heard right. The answer is far too simple one for the question that had not only been so complex in his head but had echoed through his mind for the longest of time. “Really?”_

_He hears a little giggle at that one, a giggle with that familiar Harry-sound that he enjoys so much, as the younger lad bobs his head, curls flying haphazardly. “Yeah.” Harry’s grin becomes a little wider, “I’d like to try... I think.”_

“ _Okay.” Louis whispers sitting up and making Harry do the same. They kneel in front of each other, both feeling the idle feeling of anticipation and excitement course through them, as they face one another, eyes flickering from their eyes to their lips and back._

 _Louis is the first one to do a move, as he lifts his hand, resting it against Harry’s warm cheeks. It feels familiar, this being a move he’s done a million times. Only this time with the intention of_ kissing _Harry. Feeling the way Harry’s anxious eyes flicker to Louis’, the older boy can’t help smiling as he whispers, feeling as though talking more loudly would disrupt the mood. “Um, can you close your eyes? Please?”_

_Giggling nervously, Harry does as he’s told, feeling Louis’ light fingertips against his skin, not sure what to think of the sudden tickling he feels fluttering under his skin at every spot the other boy touches him. He feels both of Louis’ hands on his skin now, both enclosing his face in a light hold and seconds later, he feels a soft pressure of warm firmness against his lips._

_For a few moments it’s just dry heats, lips pressing to one another and both being completely frozen in the innocent moment._

_When Louis’ lets out a ragged exhale, after having held his breath for the whole time, it’s like a switch is turned and Harry starts moving his lips to what he hopes is a good rhythm, a nice feeling. There’s something awfully new and raw about this moment, about not knowing whether Louis accepts what he’s doing. For the first time, not sure whether what he’s doing is good enough for Louis. Seeking acceptance, Harry tugs his fingers into Louis’ sides, pulling him a little closer by the shirt. The innocent pull is all Louis needs to startle out of things. And instinctively, he curls his hands around the younger male’s neck, pulling Harry even closer and returning the soft pressure of lips that leaves a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach._

_It felt different from what Louis had thought it would. It was a bit wetter than he’d thought it’d be. Had been more different from anything he’d ever experienced. But it was good. A good kind of different. Louis let himself get lost in the soft pressure of their lips, automatically finding himself breathe through his mouth, as his fingers slip into Harry’s mob of curls and tug lightly, needing something to hold onto._

_After what feels like hours, the two boys finally pull away, having dropped on the sand in the middle of their kisses, not having cared at that point._

_Breathlessly they stare at one another, noses still brushing, so close they can’t quite see one another clearly, vision a nice blur. Louis can make out all the tiny freckles adorning Harry’s cheek, can count the long lashes if he wanted to and he likes it. Likes the proximity that the moment provided him. He takes in his best friend, so beautiful that it’s ridiculous and finds himself beaming at the younger lad. “I liked it. I want to do it again.”_

_Harry grins stupidly in response, a surge of confidence bursting through him with the confession of his best friend, and he instinctively leans forward, dipping his lips against said male’s again, opening his mouth a little and biting the slightly swollen lower lip that just looked too inviting to resist._

_Louis startles out a moan at that, feeling a new kind of sensation running through him. But he likes it. He rather likes it. It only takes him a split second to pull Harry right into his arms again and continue right where they left of, his lips this time pressing more demandingly against Harry’s and a startling new sensation filling his stomach. Butterflies that kick by how much he feels, how overwhelmed he is._

 


	2. Chapter Two - Making out is enough. Except for how it's not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's more than making out. And they share more than salvia with one another ;)  
> Rated R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read if you can't stand MxM action.

Naturally stepping into the Styles’ household, Louis throws his bag into the corner next front door, yawning as he makes his way up the stairs to the room he’s claimed a shared ownership of. Harry’s room.

Entering the room, he finds his favourite boy nestled into the corner of the window sill, his eyes closed in relaxed manner. Smiling he reaches the younger male, leaning down a little until he’s eye to eye with Harry. Leaning forward he dips his lips to Harry’s, pressing a firm peck to the latter’s lips. “Hi,” he whispers, sure that Harry will hear him.

Soon enough the thick long lashes flutter open, revealing Harry’s pair of jade eyes. “’Morning.” he responds in a whisper, voice rough of sleep, a light grin lighting his features as he blinks a couple of times by the sight of Louis. It’s his favourite thing to wake up to. Louis, himself. “’Ve missed’ya.” he murmurs, fingers automatically reaching for Louis’, finding the older lad’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Missed you too,” Louis easily responds, a grin on his face as he motions to Harry, “Move.” He says and knows the younger male will understand. They have this kind of communication where it needs few or no words at all to get their points across. Harry makes a sound, a mixture of a kitten squeaking and a really _Harry_ -kind of sound that endears him so much to Louis that he really doesn’t know what to do with him.

Harry moves though, regardless of his responds to Louis’ demand and makes room for the older male that plants himself into the open space now, crowding right into Harry’s left side and enjoying the moment, snuggled to the other boy. He glances at the pretty boy to his right, sure that Harry is probably, or very likely one of the prettiest people he had ever seen and wonders whether Harry’s had experiences that go beyond him. Experiences with others. He should, he’s got the face and body and even _personality_ to attract any living thing he wishes to, but he doesn’t do so. Well, he _does_ in a sense _,_ but he doesn’t take advantage of it, doesn’t seduce the people and instead reclines in the end. And that’s where Louis wonders. Is he maybe Harry’s only one...?

 

_It had felt natural. Great even. The more Louis touched Harry, the more he had the urge to continue, a burning inside of him that stirred him on, whenever he got close the younger lad, a craving that he couldn’t resist and gave into right away. He couldn’t stay more than an arms length away. Light pecks and sweet kisses had been enough for a while. For a good long while. Maybe a year. But the kisses got lengthier, heavier, deeper, to the point, where Louis would press Harry against the broomsticks in the janitor’s closet of the middle school they attended together, slotting his body between Harry’s legs and confirming with a jut of his body that he might want more from Harry than just his lips to claim as his own._

“ _Fuck, Haz... I feel so..._ weird. _” Louis whispers, voice breathless, as he keeps Harry pressed against the wall of the janitor’s closet._

_Harry can feel the broom pressing into his back, feels the sturdy chair at the side of his leg, Louis’ face too close to him to really take it in. “What do you mean?” Harry whispers, not able to say it louder, equally breathless from the heavy make-out session they had just shared._

“ _I’m so...” Louis breaks off, not able to finish, as he pushes his lower body more instinctively into Harry’s, making their lower body’s brush lengthily against one another, making Harry feel just how much he enjoys Harry’s body. The considerable boner Louis’ sporting by now proof enough of how much he wants Harry. “Can I... can we...?” He doesn’t know how to say it. While being open and very confident in Harry’s presence there is only so much Louis can say without blushing and asking Harry for the one thing he might refuse him, is not something Louis can do lightly. So he presses his teeth together, takes a wrecked breath, runs his hand through his styled-mess of tousled hair and bites his lower lip slowly. “Can I... I want to touch you.”_

_There. It’s out. He’s said it. He said his desire out loud and without so much as awaiting Harry’s response, Louis finds himself jerking forward in rigid motions, jutting against Harry’s lower body with his own, causing friction and letting out a breath he’s been holding. He can’t bring himself to care about Harry’s response, because the relief the sensation brings of that tiny jerk makes up for the storm he’s causing now. The intense feeling of release and pain and_ pleasure  _is enough for him to accept it all._

_It takes several moments for Harry to react. And when he does, he sneaks his arms around Louis’ lower half and pulls him closer, moving his hips in a rhythm to Louis’, letting out a low moan when Louis exerts himself in just the right way, causing the pleasure to rise in the pit of his stomach. It feels ridiculously good to just feel Louis’ against himself, it’s all he needs to let out a growl of actual pleasure, when Louis buries his finger into Harry’s curls and tugs a bit harder as he presses the latter against the wall with his own body, making their bodies align in an almost sinful manner, rolling his hips in a sinful way as he presses his lips to Harry’s exposed neck due to the white henley he’s sporting. Taking in Harry’s clean scent of apple and some wash-powder he always uses Louis runs his tongue over his upper lip before sinking his teeth into the smooth surface of Harry’s neck, just below his earlobe. Louis sucks on the spot he’s fascinated by, varying from little bites, to licks and sucking to proper bites that will sting and leave marks. Harry squirms and squeaks at that, while exhaling on a startled moan when feeling the sudden pain that seems to equally arouse him, as his boner grows to full height. Louis laughs at that, something happened in that moment. Something beautiful that made Louis realize that Harry is as much into this as he is. Happy and relieved, maybe a bit too thrilled to control himself Louis slips his hand into Harry’s pants, squeezing Harry’s hard-on, his palm cold against the heat of Harry’s member. “Hi.” Louis whispers while dragging both the pants and the shorts down in a motion, making them pool around Harry’s feet so fast the latter can’t react to it, leaving him bare. Louis’ voice dropping a few notes, inkling to seductive as he sinks his teeth into Harry’s skin in a painful manner, just as he starts stroking Harry’s proud boner, fingers running up and down the length in a motion he’s learned on himself to enjoy it. Has pleasured himself steadily to a good climax with, and finds Harry’s breathy moans in response, the way his legs now barely hold on as he groans loudly in pleasure, to be a genuine happy surprise._

_Louis absolutely loves the sounds Harry makes. The way his lips quiver as he lets out that mewling sound sometimes, when they make out. This time, it’s much more intense though, Harry full out forces their bodies against one another, helplessly jerking into Louis’ hand, playing right into him and trying to cause more friction as he moves against Louis’ finger in a increasing rhythm that goes spastic within minutes, as Harry makes that mewling loud sound, almost groaning, as he comes in Louis’ hand, white liquid shooting not only onto Louis’ hand but also on Harry’s shorts that are still pooled around his ankles._

_His legs fully lose their strength at that, giving out and if it wasn’t for Louis’ supporting pressure against Harry’s sides, something he only realizes now, he’d have dropped to the ground. Pulling away Louis stares at Harry’s face, the blissed out expression, the spent way he stares at Louis, pupils still dilated from lust and wanton, he looks more beautiful than ever. More sparkling and attractive than before._

“ _You look ridiculously hot right now.” Louis whispers, finding himself not ashamed of what happened. He barely acknowledges the hard-on he still sports, amused at the way he’s made Harry have that kind of face. Made Harry’s eyes glow and his skin sweaty in lust and delirium._

_Harry laughs, breathless, sweaty and just_ glowing.  _“Boo, I...” long ago Harry’s already resorted to adapt the nickname Louis’ mother had given him, making him Harry’s ‘boobear’. “I’d like to...” Harry finds himself flushing a deep red, the thoughts of asking for more felt so bold and reckless, so much braver than he is, despite the fact that his cock is still out in the open, he finds himself concerned with what Louis will think of him if he asks for it. Asks to be touched some more. The thought in itself is arousing and Harry doesn’t try stopping the way, his member already hardens again by the thought of some more touching, more of Louis’ hands and fingers on his skin, on his cock and maybe an even more intimate spot than that._

“ _What is it?” Louis wonders, cocking his head to the side. His hands flicker to the hand covered in Harry’s come and he finds himself smirking, as he licks the white milky substance of his fingers in a long tongue stroke that Harry follows with his eyes._

_Louis may have never had a girlfriend at that point, but the 14-year-old wasn’t clueless about love and the likes, about pleasure and orgasm. About being seductive. And for whatever reason triggered the reaction, he does just that, where he licks a long stroke along his arm up to his fingers, tasting Harry all over his own arm and his eyes locked with the jade he learned to chase in his dreams._

“ _Fuck,” Harry whispers strained, feeling a new wave of heat curling in his stomach by the sight, a painful ache that only Louis has ever caused him._

_Louis smiles challengingly, brows quirking up, as he drags his tongue along the length of his arm. “How about I taste you fully?” he whispers, voice dropping to a lower seductive sound that would have gotten him probably anywhere he wanted._

_Harry barely manages to nod his head, not able to say anything as he already sports another full hard-on. Louis must rather like the sight, seeing as he actually bends down, making Harry sit on the tiny corner of the table, leaning against the small crowded space between cleaning ingredients and sets of tools._

_What happens next is something Harry had not foreseen. Louis sinks down on his knees, leaning forward, his hands cupping both of Harry’s arse cheeks and his lips lowered on Harry’s cock, sinking down the length without warning. Having only heard about some of the sort from his older female cousin, he had not been sure how to do about things, but he could assume what felt good, so he presses his tongue against the slit, licking and teasing with sucking and pressing and hollowing out his cheeks as he takes in the whole length with a tiny bit of trouble, suppressing the gagging reflex. Harry, at a loss of what to do, buries his fingers in Louis’ hair, trying to tug at it in an attempt to get the older lad to move his head some more, even though the pleasure already makes him a bit light-headed. He still wants more._

_Louis laughs, lips vibrating around Harry’s length as he takes both of Harry’s hands to pin them against the back of the wall behind Harry, holding him in place, while keeping his lips lightly wrapped around the tip of Harry, making sure to never lose fully contact. “Let me do this...” he whispers, not quite a command, but certainly more than a suggestion. He won’t take no for an answer. It stings a little where Louis presses Harry’s hands against the cold wall, it’s all confusing and kind of thrilling both at once._

_A few seconds later, understanding Harry’s silent plea and the sounds he makes, Louis finds himself going down and down again Harry’s length in a steady rhythm, always going almost all the way up to the very tip, where his lips barely touch it, tastes the already leaking precome as Harry is a moaning mess on the table, quivering, legs almost fully shaking by the full force of the unexpected pleasure. The mix of his hands being locked away, while he struggles to get free, Louis’ fantastic lips around his length that go up and down on him like a pro, like something he’s done all his life, and the way his whole body reacts to the painful pleasure that takes him under with its waves of pleasure that he sees all white and black spots in his vision, when he violently comes right into Louis’ mouth with a loud almost desperate groan, cock jerking forward and almost activating the latter’s gagging reflexes. He spurts into the older lad’s mouth, spasmodic, cock softening in Louis’ mouth._

_Louis, already leaking precome due to seeing Harry come twice, finds his fingers, still dipped into Harry’s come, run up and down his own length, while he keeps Harry’s softening cock in his mouth, slowly releasing it by licking a long strip along the length like a lollipop for good measure, he keeps eye contact with Harry the whole time, as his fingers start taking his balls into his one hand and the other slides up and down his own proud length with skilled movements._

_Harry stares, fascinated as Louis touches himself, biting his bottom lip in wanton, his eyes fixed on the bulge that leaves nothing to his imagination, Louis’ hands both buried in them and jerking up and down in an almost manic rhythm as his eyes never leave Harry’s face._

“ _I’m imagining your hands right now.” Louis confesses, a little smile flickering across Louis’ features as presses another hard time into the slid leaking full on now and he comes into his own hands while letting out a low moan. His head spinning in a fantastic way as he stumbles backward into the chair in the corner, fingers still around his own member, as he feels the orgasm taking over all of his senses and he feels his whole body shake with the pleasure._

_Just as he seems to regain control of himself, has softened again, he feels something wet and warm surround his length and sees Harry on his hands and knees in front of him, lips on Louis’ member and he instantly goes hard at that sight. “Oh fuck...”_

“ _My time to taste you...” Harry whispers, a wicked gleam to his eyes and maybe the promise in that sentence would have gotten Louis’ knees weak if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s already slid down to that chair and Harry is just so beautiful and wild, it’s not fair. But all that doesn’t matter when Harry grazes his teeth along Louis hot length and bites, extorting both pain and pleasure in that one move._

_Louis groans loudly at that, “Fuck, Haz... H-Harold.”_

_Harry releases Louis fully at that, staring at him with an unreadable expression for a second. A smirk then adorning his lips, “It sounds so hot when you call me that.”_

_Louis laughs helplessly, the frustration building in the pit of his stomach because Harry’s lips no longer surround him. When he’s about to speak up and complain Harry goes down on him, so hard and so fast that Louis squeaks a moan in surprise._

_When Louis buries his fingers into Harry’s curls, Harry meows at that, does it in a way that makes his whole mouth vibrate around Louis’ cock and it feels fantastic. So fantastic that Louis makes him meow several times by tugging on his curls or doing some other little stunt to elicit the sound that resonates around his length in such a blissful manner._

“ _Boo?” Harry whispers, lips running up and down the length in a painfully slow manner now._

_Louis can barely breathe, but he lifts his head to stare at Harry in response. “Y-yeah?”_

“ _Come in my mouth now.”_

_It’s so sexy, so ridiculous insanely hot that Louis does, spurting out in white shots, milky come that squirts right into Harry’s mouth and covers a little of his lips as well. The milky fluid looked mad on Harry. In a way that made Louis want more again. And for a second he considers fighting the feeling, but when Harry licks the white come off, pulls a little face at how obviously bitter it is, Louis finds himself leaning forward and kissing Harry deeply, with their members aligning together, whole bodies gracing and arms wrapped around each other. “You taste of my come.”_

“ _And I like it.” Harry responds in a surge of honest bravery, fingers digging into Louis’ naked sides, skin against skin._

“ _Haz?”_

_Harry looks at Louis then, blissfully spend, hot as hell and such a mess that Louis can’t stop looking at him. “Mhm?” He’s too tired to speak, too spent. And Louis loves that too._

“ _You got my come on your cheek.” Louis whispers, amusement on his face now, as he leans forward and licks a streak from the corner of Harry’s face to where the dimples dip inward and likes the white milky substance of Harry’s face. “My come tastes kinda weird, though...” he murmurs in thought, snorting at his own words then._

“ _You think so? I happen to like it.” Harry quips in response, kissing Louis this time deeply and tasting Louis’ come on his tongue._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rushed and I don't proofread. But I felt like writing, so there you have it. I still don't have the time and I'll probs not post within the next two weeks because I got really important deadlines coming up but hopefully after...? Anyways, have fun everybody. 
> 
> Please leave long comments of your thoughts on this :)  
> -A
> 
> PS: What I thought but haven't said till now... it's kinda funny how things escalate so quickly between Larry in this, but somehow not at all... :D Gotta love those that can focus on the highlights of their lives, huh ;))


	3. Chapter Three - Washing Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis being adorable.  
> Louis and Harry having fun in the washing room.  
> Tiny Niall and Louis moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fair warning, this is also smut. Somewhat.  
> Haha.. it's kind of.. I don't even know to be all honest. It's all kinds of teasing...?  
> Louis, turns out, might be a little sadist at heart. Not the sacrificing people kind, but the sadistic kinks in bed or not bed (if you get my drift^^). I'm so bad with jokes... sorry guys. Please enjoy!  
> PS. I don't proofread, love me anyways! <3

11:02

Miss you baby cakes.

 

_11:04_

_Miss you 2 sweet cheeks.Mine@2? <3_

 

Louis smiles down at his phone reading Harry’s response and feeling the familiar tugging in his stomach whenever anything Harry-related happens.

“What are you all smiley about?” Zayn wonders, knocking into Louis’ side as they walk to their next class, watching his friend curiously. Zayn is the male that would get equal confessions from both, girls and guys and mostly reject them both, because he wasn’t interested. With his jet black hair, always up in an artfully styled quiff, mysterious dark eyes and a sharp jawline he’s easily the target of most students. Altogether he’s known as the Adonis of their school and adored all over. It goes without saying that he’s single, because his partner would have quite a lot of trouble dealing with all his ‘fans’.

“Nothing.” Louis replies, grinning as he looks at the Greek God that he’d somehow befriended, pinching Zayn’s cheek. “You’re as beautiful as ever, mate.” Not as beautiful as Harry, but... yeah. Harry is on a different kind of level of beautiful, a raw kind. Zayn is the artistic, aesthetic kind of beautiful, with those long lashes and rare smiles that knock you out when they hit you full force.

Swatting Louis’ hand away, Zayn rolls his eyes. “Are you trying to get into my pants now too?”

Louis hums in response. “Only if you make it easy for me. You know I’m lazy, I’m not gonna work for it.”

“It being _me_?” Zayn wonders, head turning to gauge Louis’ reaction.

“It being shagging you.” Louis quips in response, chuckling as he hip-bumps his gorgeous friend. “And I believe the long line of applicators is not for me. I’m not up for the hassle. But just superficially spoken, we both know you’re gorgeous.”

Zayn snorts at that. “Just superficially spoken, of course.”

They stop at the chemistry lab, both not too eager to enter the room. Sharing a look they breathe out a sigh of resignation.

“Did you do the assignment?”

Zayn turns his head to Louis in shock, “I counted on you to be the smart and diligent one!”

“Well, I counted on you not being a lazy bastard.” Louis counters drily rolling his eyes before letting out a slow breath.

“Skip it?”

They share a look and the flicker of agreement on both their faces ends that discussion.

 

Louis feels a body snuggling into his side and opens his eyes to find the lanky lad that resembles a cat when he snuggles into him like that, big doe-like eyes starring back at him of the brightest emerald he has ever seen. Louis smiles in response, “Hi.” He rasps sleepily.

The arm Harry has thrown over Louis torso tightens, pulling them almost flush against each other, Harry’s whole body working its way around Louis’.

“You been waiting long?”

Louis answers around a yawn “I skipped the last two periods and came here just after your text.” He turns his body enough so that their fronts align, grin forming on his lips, “You?”

“Maybe half an hour ago.” Harry muses, breathing out and closing his eyes. “You looked really comfortable.”

“I was. Still am, actually.”

“Yeah?” Harry’s lips curve up at those words, right left dimple, usually slightly more pronounced, showing.

“Yeah.” Louis tugs Harry closer, tangling their legs together as he closes his eyes as well. “What would you do if time stopped now?”

The silence that follows after the question is comfortable as Louis’ listens to the steady low beating of Harry’s heart and the latter thinks about the question seriously.

That’s probably one of the things that Louis loves most about Harry, that he thinks seriously about what he’s going to say before speaking up. That he’d rather have the silence than attempt to fill the void with awkward laughter and stutter.

Harry breathes in and out, takes in the moment he’s so very content in and shrugs his shoulders. Louis laughs at that, because he feels the motion only and can’t see, but knows what his Harry must look like while doing so. He just knows him so well.

“Probably nothing...” Harry answers in his lazy drawl, voice a natural rasp that he developed after hitting puberty, a sound especially the girls had taken quite the liking to, “just enjoy that it is frozen in this kind of moment.”

The older lad smiles at that, doesn’t open his eyes and breathes in instead. “I might have to ask my unicorn to bottle up this moment and run away from the government for me.”

That startles a laugh out of Harry, as the younger male opens his eyes to stare at Louis just next to him, so close that he can feel him, can hear his even breathing. “What?”

Louis crawls onto Harry’s body, sitting up with his legs on either side of Harry’s stomach, his smile wide, “ _I said_ ,” he repeats cobalt eyes on the curly haired male, “that you’re cute.”

“Cute like a button?” Harry quips, the standard response to this specific compliment that he’s received many times from Louis, his smile wide.

“Cuter than that.” Louis gives his usual reply, leaning down and nipping at Harry’s nose.

 

 

Slamming the door shut Harry leans against the wood. His breathing is ragged as his eyes dart to the other side of the room and he stares at Louis, watching the older male take off his clothes carefully, folding them as he goes and he can’t help laughing breathlessly. “You look intoxicating.” Is the first thing he gets out, smile helplessly wide by the given sight. Louis always brings a smile to his face, he has ever since they met.

That gets Louis attention just as he’s stepping out of his boxers and stops mid-bend to raise his brows and stare at Harry questioningly. “What?”

“You look intoxicating.” Harry repeats his words, slowly stepping closer to the older lad as he speaks, a smirk on his lips as he stares at the feathery-haired boys perfect body only lit up by the pale light of the moon from outside, still bend over and giving a perfect view to the curve of his buttocks. “When I look at you, I always lose a bit more of my sanity. And you’re addictive too.” Harry rasps, words barely making it out, just enough for Louis to hear it in the silence of the small room that contained of not much more than a washing machine, a dryer and a window.

Louis smiles at that, the twitch of his lips just visible, “That was beautiful, Haz. You should write it on a card. Maybe we can get money from that slogan too. But then again, it’s kind of nice that you reserve this kind of sweet talk for me.” He muses to himself, bending further down to pick up his boxers, not caring that he’s completely naked as he goes. He folds that one too, despite knowing that he’s not going to wear his old clothes for much longer without giving them a washing, and puts it to the neatly folded pile of clothes. Briefly he spares a glance at the washing machine, as though actually wondering whether to do his washing now or not. He grins and throws the content he had just so neatly folded into the machine and turns to Harry to grin wickedly.

Harry, finally stopping in front of the slightly smaller boy, smiles down at him. He wraps his arms firmly around Louis’ waist, pulling the latter close, aligning their bodies just right and leaning down to press his lips firmly to Louis’.

Louis’ laughs lightly, feeling Harry’s need for him pressing into his own slightly developing hard-on as his fingers go around Harry’s neck, automatically nestling into the chocolate curls that are as addictive as Harry’s deep pronounced dimples.

“I know I said to meet here,” Harry whispers breathlessly, his fingers greedily tightening around Louis’ taut skin, “and not that I’m complaining or anything,” he adds to make sure that Louis won’t misunderstand him, “But why are you _naked_? The door was open, anyone could have walked in on you.” Harry continues, not sure if he likes that thought. Despite the incredibly arousing feeling to know that he would enter a room in which Louis was awaiting him naked in premises that neither of them call their home, he isn’t quite sure whether he likes the aspect of the situation, where anyone but him could have done the same thing, could have entered first and seen Louis like this. Ravishingly beautiful, gloriously naked and with that brilliant smile on his face that makes him so irresistible that Harry wants to punch something. How is anyone this _beautiful_? How is Louis _real_?

“Well, Harold,” Louis replies, knows that Harry loves it when Louis calls him that, especially when he comes and shouts out that name while digging his nails into the younger lad’s skin, leaving scratches that they both always grin at. “It was kind of your idea for me to await you naked,” he starts off, voice smooth and slow as he speaks, slower than usual and especially in this setting it’s all the more intoxicating and seductive. “And I liked the thought of you coming in and seeing me like this...” Louis slowly continues, running his hand along Harry’s button up, fingers threading between the little bit of space they leave between each button, tracing little circles onto Harry’s skin just above his stomach, “And I also liked the thought of it _not_ being you, somehow. It did funny things to me to think that someone might catch me.”

“Funny things?” Harry repeats, voice a bit ragged as he speaks, his eyes going to Louis’ cobalt ones, breathing out slowly as he says the words, not sure why breathing is suddenly heavier. There is something about Louis that too easily arouses him, the way he walks, talks, breathes, everything gets to him, so much that sometimes the mere thought of Louis and his beautiful naked body gets him off.

“Yeah, I probably would have wanked off here, if you’d be late as you usually are.” Louis teases, a grin on his face as he nudges his lower body forward, half hard-on pressing against Harry’s, openly showing his wanton.

“Hey! I’m never late. That’s you!” Harry instantly throws back, his green eyes lowering a little at what he interpreted as an insult. He prides himself with always being on time and Louis knows that.

“Right. But I was _here_ , waiting with thoughts about thrusting my cock into your tight little arse,” he squeezes Harry’s buttocks at those words, pressing their lower bodies tighter together as he grins, “While you were running from girls trying to invite you to their bedroom. Excuse me, if I have every right to throw anything at you as I please.” He replies indignant, fingers dipping into the tight skinny jeans Harry’s constantly sporting, forcefully pulling it down along with Harry’s briefs with a single strong jerk, freeing Harry’s half hardened erection, letting both their hard-ons touch. Both moan at the contact and Louis instinctively pulls closer, rubbing them against one another in the motion and eliciting another groan from Harry.

“Y-yeah, okay... you win.” The taller lad utters in defeat, breathing in slowly, as he feels himself hardening to full height as Louis leans forward and bites Harry’s neck just where he likes it, nips and sucks and licks over the pain he causes and the love bite that blooms right after, as one of Louis’ hands go to Harry’s erection, stroking languidly along the length, “‘Atta boy.” Louis murmurs along a stroke, moves slowly, sometimes using his nails to scratch along Harry’s length and eliciting loud groans from the other male that instinctively jerks forward, hard-on thrusting into Louis’ hand, in desperate need of more, just more.

“Boo, please,” the plea that escapes Harry’s lips is already desperate, as the older boy drives him insane with doing the slowest pleasure possible, it was downright torture by how slow he was going, barely providing the younger lad with any form of friction, where Harry was just jerking and thrusting into Louis’ hand, as the pleasure building intensely inside of him drove him crazy.

“I do like it, when you beg me.” Louis murmurs, as though considering to do the younger lad the favour of giving him release. As Louis pushes Harry backwards, the latter doesn’t quite know what’s happening until he collides against the wall and fits himself seated on top of the washing machine. “Just a sec, love.” Louis murmurs, pulling the skinny jeans off Harry’s legs, dragging the briefs down as well. He bends down then, goes just between Harry’s legs, where Harry’s proud length is almost shaking in anticipation and wanton, precome already leaking, despite the lack of friction.

Harry breathes out slowly, his whole body shaking a little, desperate for Louis. “Boo, c’mon!”

“Yes, babe, give me a moment.” Louis replies, his head on the same height as Harry’s erection now, speaking to Harry’s proud member only as he leans forward a bit to peck the head, causing Harry to instantly jerk forward at the sudden touch. Harry hisses at that, the shaking getting heavier, his voice so rasp and wrecked that he barely recognizes his own voice as he whispers “Lou, I can’t... just... _please_.”

“Patience, love. Patience.” Louis replies, a grin on his face as he dips further down, passed Harry’s erection to be face-to-face with the front of the washing machine, before opening the door, throwing Harry’s clothes in. Louis, squatted down, looks up at Harry, “You wanna wash your shirt too?” He questions, smile so wide and brilliant that it does something funny to Harry’s heart.

“I hate you.” He rasps in response, fingers twitching to touch himself and finally find release. But he knows Louis doesn’t like that. He knows that sometimes, if Louis is being particularly evil he would deny Harry any orgasm for the next few days as a bit of punishment and, while the thought of getting punished in itself arouses him as well, he can’t stand not coming from Louis, so he refrains.

Louis stands up again, causing both their full erections to brush against one another, eliciting moans from both of them in the process. The cobalt eyed boy stares at Harry with a grin, his pupil’s as lust blown as Harry’s as he makes quick work of the button up he’s wearing, brushing the fabric of Harry’s body in such careful manner that he barely feels the scraping of fabric on his skin, before it all disappears into the washing machine.

Louis runs a hand through his feathery fringe as he closes the washing machine. “Oh shit!”

“What,” It’s hard for Harry to even think, let alone speak, but he has to.

“Do you have any coins on you? I don’t think I--”

“ _Louis_!”

Louis grins, “Okay, okay,” He utters, lifting his hand in surrender, “I was joking, don’t get your little cock in a twist.” He taps Harry’s erection at that word, watching in amusement as the precome leaks some more, notices the way Harry’s fully visibly shaking now and can’t help but enjoy that it was all his doing. There is something awfully sadistic in Louis, he knows, because he just loves to make Harry suffer and tremble like this. He loves to have full control over the curly-haired boy who is main-starring in all his fantasies.

Taking the coins Louis had already prepared for the washing, he puts them into the slit of the machine, one after another, before finally pressing the button to start the washing.

The machine slowly rumbles to life and Harry feels the shaking below him steadily decreasing and it’s such a different kind of sensation and he’s already so high strung that he can feel his orgasm being forged on.

“I want us to come together.” Louis then exclaims while standing up, smile wide, “Turn around, I want to thrust into you so hard that you’ll remember me when you go back to being chased by all those girls that couldn’t ever fill you up the way I can.” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear, his voice casual as he speaks, as though commenting on the weather, as he drags his fingers along Harry’s hot erection to the taut muscles he’s developed just recently, up to his nipples. He tweaks there until he feels both of Harry’s nipples harden and grins as his fingers continue their journey up Harry’s body, while feeling the younger boy writhe underneath his touch, his proud erection desperately seeking release at this point.

“I said turn around.” Louis repeats, when Harry seems to mindless to follow the order and he pulls Harry off the washing machine, before turning him around softly, a grin lighting his face as he does so, he pushes Harry against the washing machine, their bodies flush against each other, against the machine, making both the boys feel the rumbling off the machine going through their bodies.

“I didn’t bring any lube,” Louis warns, and maybe just maybe the sadistic side of him had this planned all along, to fuck Harry against the going washing machine without any preparation, because he needs the younger male to remember him, always, be it through the pain or the pleasure.

Harry, not able to respond properly, or think, just moans out Louis’ name in plea and the older lad understands.

So Louis presses Harry against the shaking washing machine, enjoys the waves it sends through him, as he lines himself up against Harry’s perky little buttocks, head touching the slit slightly. He can feel his own precome leaking by the mere touch of Harry’s beautiful arse. He pushes into him in one go, pulling their bodies flush against one another as he does so.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And you did nothing?” Niall wonders, shaking his head as he speaks, “Absolutely nothing? On a _Saturday_ _night_?” the more he speaks the more incredulous he sounds, as he shakes his head obviously trying to comprehend how his friend could live in celibate like he supposedly is. “Not to mention that it was _that_ Saturday. It was a mad party at East High, mate, like mad mad! There were pole dancers and everything! How could you have stayed home and done nothing?”

“Well, I’m not saying I did _nothing_.” Louis thinks of the washing machine, of Harry when he came and spilled all over the machine, just as Louis came inside Harry, the way the orgasm washed over them, as they rode out their pleasure together, the way they both fell slag against the machine after. Only the low rumble of the washing machine and their erratic breathing filling the air. The heavy smell off sex and come spreading in the tiny room. Harry had licked the rest-come off of Louis’ length, while Louis did the same for the younger boy and they had sat their, in the washing room, naked on the ground of the school premises, instead of partying it out with their other school mates on the one night that people were allowed to party in Harry’s school. “I said Harry and I were just hanging out.” Louis replies with a chuckle, rolling his eyes at Niall’s obvious disbelief and confusion. He could see in his friend’s eyes that he wouldn’t understand it. Wouldn’t know how to deal with the given information, because he would not ever think the same. Not right now, at least.

“Yeah, but ‘hanging out’ means you two weren’t finding any potential shags or seeing any girls at all for that matter. How many weeks of no action would that be? Like, when was the last time you had a good--” Niall stops dead in his tracks, his eyes widening. “Fuck, are you a _virgin_?”

The question was bound to happen. Louis is shocked that Niall hasn’t bothered asking him in all the years they’ve known each other. Maybe the Irish had always assumed that Louis wasn’t, or the opposite, that he was and wouldn’t want to talk about it. Well, all thoughts regarding that supposedly silent agreement went out the window when he went out of his way to ask the question, with his sky blue eyes wide in shock and maybe a bit of curiosity lurking in there as well.

Louis chuckles in response, “This topic is really important to you, isn’t it?” he wonders, raising a surprised brow as he doesn’t lift his gaze from the tome he’s been half-reading.

“Yeah, I’d like to know if the only action you’ve ever had is your own hand or if maybe some nice girl has opened her mouth and legs for you to give you a good time.” Niall replies with a laugh, Irish accent even heavier than in his younger years.

“Just so you know my hand is fantastic.” Louis counters, finally lifting his gaze to grin at Niall, “As I’ve been told.” he adds for his friend’s benefit, because he knows Niall always dies of curiosity when he doesn’t get his answers and maybe throwing him a bone in that regard wouldn’t hurt him.

The sky blue eyes widen to the size of saucers at that. “WHAT! When!” he demands to know, bellows it so loudly that the people on the street next to the patch of grass they’re seated on turn around to stare at them. Niall doesn’t care. He’s in shock. Assuming things is one thing, but having confirmed that one of your closest friends, who you might have assumed to be the all-time-content virgin has had some sort of sexual intercourse is enough reason to scream out loud and be in shock for.

Louis chuckles, his eyes going back to the tome he’s been attempting to work through and barely succeeding. It was a bore, but helpful for the upcoming exams. Suddenly he feels the tome ripped out of his hold and follows the heavy book as Niall throws it across the street.

“Fuck that shit you’re reading and look me in the eyes!” Niall bellows, way louder than is necessary, “I wanna hear all about your first time!” he nearly screams and he doesn’t even notice the way the elderly couple walking by gives him disapproving looks, or the way the mother with a baby trolley and another kid holding her hand stops to stare at him in disbelief before covering her son’s ears.

“Did you just throw my book across the street?” An unreadable expression on Louis’ face.

“Yes. Yes, I fuckin’ did and you’re better off telling me about your bed adventures before your pens follow suit.” Niall is as threatening as a butterfly, but Louis can tell that he means it. Is actually ready to pull through with the threats if necessary.

While biting his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling Louis nods his head slowly. “Alright... don’t get your panties in a twist.” He finally caves, slowly grinning. “But for starters, I don’t kiss and tell, you know that. Let’s just say I get enough action to pass me through the day and some.” he explains vaguely, already knowing that Niall is not going to be satisfied with the provided answer.

“Details, mate. Details!” Niall presses, expectedly.

“One detail and then you’re done annoying me.” Louis exclaims, looking into Niall’s eyes and waiting for the latter’s confirmation, before continuing to speak. “I gave and got my first blow job with 15.”

“That’s all I’m getting?” Niall asks, brows creasing in light irritation. “That’s it?”

“You know I don’t do dirty talk, mate.” Louis replies with a shrug of his shoulders, his eyes glancing across the street, spotting the tome next to the street light and chuckles. “You gonna get that book for me?”

“No way! Who was she, how old, where’d you know her from, how’d it happen? Did you not fuck her then as well? I mean, if she goes straight for the dick, she must have been slut enough to be willingly shagged, right?” Niall mutters, half to himself, more musing than asking, before his eyes flicker to Louis as though expecting all the answers now.

Louis hesitates at that, looking at Niall’s questioning face he finds himself saying something he didn’t expect himself to. “Beautiful, younger than me and I’ve known him forever.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you realize the little real Larry-moment I added there?  
> The texts they sent each other are real tweets that I've remembered and seen recently, which is adorable, really :D  
> My Larry heart is crying about the lack of them :(
> 
> Anyways, if you liked it, please leave a comment and tell me your opinion on this.  
> Thanks lovelies,
> 
> -E, xx
> 
> PS. I'm listening to Justin Timberlake's "What goes around" and it's such a classic! Like the good kind of old school stuff, because yes, by this point Timberlake has become old school. Haha, don't mind me :D

**Author's Note:**

> Cut me some slack, please. I haven't written in ages.  
> PLEASE leave comments and tell me your thoughts on this. 
> 
> ALSO, this story is more like... snippets of their best mate lives. And how they love each other, really. 
> 
>  
> 
> so as it turns out I'm a big failure in life that can't even get a **** picture added into this post and it makes me so upset I could freak out. Oh well. Wasted a fuckin' half an hour of my life. 
> 
>  
> 
> PS. I'm a university student lacking time :( so please overlook any kind of grammar and what not errors that are gonna be there, because, well my English is okay at best, but hey, I keep trying :)
> 
> -A


End file.
